Lucina x Fem Reader YURI
by shadowchamp1
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like.


**AN: The idea for this came when I noticed there were not a lot of yuri x reader fics out there so I decided to fix that. Besides I love Fire Emblem Awakening and since Lucina won the first place on the poll I decided to write this.**

* * *

"Chrom, we have to do something!" The sound of a little girl's voice woke you from your unconsciousness, her voice was familiar but you couldn't place it.

"What do you propose we do?" A masculine voice asked. You weren't sure if it was his voice that jogged your memory but suddenly your memories flooded back.

"I…I dunno…" The girl spoke again and this time you were able to place a name to her voice. _Lissa… _You thought.

Your eyes opened slowly. There were two people standing over you, a young girl and young man around your age. The man had dark blue hair with eyes of a grayish color, he wore a cape and his arm had the emblem of the Ylissian royalty. The girl had blonde hair put up in ponytails, she wore a yellow dress. "Chrom! Lissa!" You exclaimed when you saw them.

"I see you're awake now." The man, Chrom, smiled at you.

"Hey there!" Lissa exclaimed. You turned your head to look at her.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." Chrom offered you his hand. "Give me your hand."

You hesitantly took his hand, as he pulled you up you noticed that the mark on your hand had disappeared. Soon you were face to face with the man you once knew as your commander.

"Welcome back, (name)." He said, his eyes meeting yours. "It's over now."

"Chrom!" You pulled him into a tight embrace. You pulled away grinning madly. "What happened? Is everyone okay?"

Chrom chuckled. "Yes, everyone's okay. The Shepards are all still here."

"You died (name)." Lissa said, answering your first question. "Except not really, since you're here now."

"I have so many questions!" You said, obviously delighted to see them again.

"Come on, we'll answer them when we get to camp." Chrom said as he headed back towards the well beaten path. "We're not too far away."

"You caused a lot of trouble (name). It took us forever to find you!" Lissa said lightly punching you on the arm.

You simply grinned in response.

* * *

Sure enough only after a few minutes of walking, the Shepard's makeshift camp came into view. It was just as loud and chaotic as you remembered it. However as soon as you walked into camp everyone was silent.

"Is that really you (name)?" Sumia, Chrom's wife, asked. Her facial expression changed to excitement when she saw you.

"Yep. I'm alive." You grinned at them and the camp burst into cheers. "So what happened when I was gone?"

"Plenty of stuff." A voice said from behind you and your heart pretty much stopped. You turned quickly and sure enough, it was Lucina. You could practically feel your cheeks burn a bright red when you saw her. She was still stunning and looked even better with her long blue hair streaming out behind her. Unfortunately Lucina noticed your blush. "Are you okay (name)?" She asked, concerned.

"I-I'm fine" You stammered, you quickly turned away. "Sorry! I need to go do something." You scurried away from a very confused Lucina.

Once you were sure you were far away enough you stopped. Immediately you facepalmed. "Why couldn't I say something cool?" You muttered under your breath. "She probably thinks I'm a weirdo now…"

"No I don't" Lucina said almost magically appearing out of thin air. "(Name), I'm just happy you're back. Really happy." Now it was her turn to blush and Lucina quickly looked away.

"Lucina, I never got the chance to tell you before I… disappeared." You looked down at your feet, afraid of how she might react. "I've had a… crush on you… for a really long time…"

"That's okay." Lucina's voice was softer and you raised your head to hear her better. That's when she made her move; she reached out and grabbed you by the waist, pulling you in close until your faces were inches apart. Hesitantly Lucina closed the gap and her lips claimed yours. You leaned in closer, deepening the kiss. You expected it to end there and made a move to turn away, only to find that you couldn't, Lucina held you tightly. Her tongue forced its way past your lips into your mouth and quickly dominated, your eyes widened at the intrusion but you couldn't do anything about it, not that you minded. As quickly as it had started it was over and Lucina broke away. That was when they both became aware of the crowd that had gathered around them.

"(Name), did you just kiss my daughter?" Chrom asked the expression on his face was a mix of confusion and a fatherly protectiveness.


End file.
